


По заявке "Сэм|Женевьев, "Лучше уйди"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Сэм|Женевьев, "Лучше уйди"

Она замирает перед ним: колготки порваны, тушь потекла, в руках сжимает туфлю со сломанным каблуком.  
\- Женевьев, - у него плохая память на имена, поэтому выговаривает осторожно, будто держит на языке бритву, - тебе лучше уйти. Тут - конец света.  
Она хрипло смеется с таким видом, будто привыкла, что от звука ее смеха мужчины соглашаются на все, но сразу начинает кашлять. Вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, говорит:  
\- Дома, в том мире - тоже.  
\- Но там ведь нет...  
\- Всей этой чертовщины - нет. Но есть наука, в которую мы верили, и ее вполне хватило. Я подумала - лучше уж зло, с которым хотя бы можно поторговаться.  
Увидев колебание в глазах Сэма, достает из сумочки дамский револьвер и добавляет:  
\- Я умею стрелять. В юности с гринписовцами защищала лежбища морских котиков.


End file.
